


FearFell

by Adarus42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read as a reader insert, Fearfell-AU, Other, Sad, The Fallen Child has NO name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarus42/pseuds/Adarus42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearfell. A place where everyone can see and use your dreams against you. All monsters have a symbol representing a fear, and a wish. When a child falls, they are determined to set them all free.</p><p>But they aren't all as kind as the monster that saved them before.</p><p>So, can they set them free?</p><p>Or fail at trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me links of stuff! I have a Gmail, and a Wattpad so... Just ask?

The world seemed to crumble away as the human fell. The mountain had not been open for walking for a reason.

They never listened anyways, so it seemed not to matter. But as they fell, they began to regret their choice. They allowed themselves to think over all they had done, hopefully to repent for their sins, no matter how small.

None of it mattered anyways.

They had landed in a bed of flowers. Blue. A soft blue, much like violets. So beautiful too. But the impact on their head made them fall into unconsciousness.

\---

 

They woke with a start. Their eyes were wide and alert. They were blue, like the flowers they laid upon. Their hair was a tangled mess.  It was black, like the darkness around them. Their clothes were tattered. What it  _had_ consisted of was a orange sweater with a red stripe through the center. Their shorts were pitch black, thin brown boots covering their feet. It reminded them of Halloween, and monsters.

That is what they had come down her for, right?

They couldn't remember anything though. At all. Not even a name.

They shook their head, standing wearily. They would figutpre it out soon.

\--

It wasn't long until they came upon a door, guarded by a large... Blue flower?

The human walked up to it, hoping to move it. That was, until it spoke.

"Oh... Hello... C-child! You...m-must be so s-scared! Are y-you alright?" It spoke. Its face was one of worry as it bent down and put a leaf to the face of the human.

They looked surprised, but responded. "Y-yes... I'm fine..." Their voice was soft, and distant. 

The flower calmed down at this. "Well, I am Flowey! Caretaker of the ruins! Would you like some assistance?" The flower's voice deepened to that of a male's as he grinned at them.

They nodded, determined to see it through.

But what was it that they sought after?

\--

They tumbled along after Flowey as he explained the underground. He had shown them their soul, which was gold. It had confused him for a moment before he continued as though nothing happened.

All that they felt they needed to know, they asked about. Flowey answered as best as he could. He knew it wouldn't be long until they asked to leave, and he wouldn't let them leave without being prepared.

But, fighting?

No.

After all, the last human killed half the population, and left the Underground, leaving them all to rot.

He watched them in agony.

Flowey was from then on a pacifist.

He wanted to teach them to use the marks, but only if needed.

Explaining it to them would be hard enough as it was.

The marks were the work of magic. It was a curse put on monsters long ago by a mage that had fallen into the Underground. It showed a fear, using a symbol, and also showed a wish. Flowey's was on the back of one of his leaves.

After learning how to maneuver around, he learned to hide it. He fearedthey would use it against him.

The others in the ruins.

\--

They smiled in triumph as they spun around. Their dancing was getting better, and their singing too. 

Flowey clapped in the background.

"Child! So amazing. I must show you some others, but I seem to see it is time for sleep." They nodded, heading to their room. Before they did though...

"How do I leave the ruins Flowey?"


	2. Magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! People like it so far! Woo! Sorry for not posting. I'm thinking two more chapters today.

The child dodged all of Flowey's attacks. They whipped around, the gold soul wavering a bit above the ground. Their blue eyes were closed allowing them to focus. 

A steady flow of magic erupted from their soul. It covered their body and made them invisible. The fear they had derived from Flowey was allowing them to do so. 

His eyes widened in surprise, and fear. "Well, that went well..." He thought to himself. 

The human snickered to themselves as they twisted their body forward. Launching into the air they sent a burst of BLUE magic forward. Flowey was sent tumbling back. The roots he had resting in the ground, uprooted. 

Flowey sighed. "Well. How about the pellets?" He asked aloud. The human shook their head, quickly realizing that they were invisible.

Flowey's pellets were black. Like the void they had been created in.  They sent an electric shock through whomever they touched. If several touched you, they sent you into unconsciousness.

They did  _not_ want to touch those. 

They jumped back.

They let out a growl as they narrowly missed one of them. 

"Fight!" Flowey insisted. "Not enough to kill me, but weaken me. Gain my respect." The child frowned and decided to try something else.

Forcing the gold soul to work harder, they jumped at Flowey, using their soul to search him. 

Suddenly a piercing blue light erupted from his stem. Two large glowing symbols appeared. One was a large red knife. The one they would often see in the kitchen. The other was two interconnected hearts. One was red, the other green.

The child was curious, and as such they touched the hearts.

Flowey's eyes widened. 

"What is this?" His eyes were in pure disbelief.

His eyes were watching a memory. But it wasn't at the same time. 

It was a wish. 

The symbols were there for a reason. One wish, one fear. His wish was-

"Chara!" Yelped Asriel. "What are you doing?"

Chara, someone he loved dearly was standing in front of him. They had their head tilted. Their piercing red eyes bore into his green ones.

"What do you think Asriel?" Their soft voice made Flowey tear up. He watched as Chara leaned forward and kissed him on the snout.

His younger self blushed beyond belief.

The fallen child watched in wonder. Had they done this? Is that what they could do?

They smiled as the vision fizzled and faded away.

The small invisible, veil of magic dispersed as they looked at Flowey.

"Did you do that?" He asked. His blue petals glinted with small tears.


End file.
